Butch Gilzean
|appearances = 50 episodes (see below) |actor = Drew Powell }} Butch Gilzean (born Cyrus Gold) was a former criminal, and was an experienced member of the Gotham City underworld crime system. He was a former underling of Fish Mooney, but later came to be second-in-command under Oswald Cobblepot after being brainwashed by Victor Zsasz to do the latter's bidding. The Galavans later cleared him of his brainwashing and after Cobblepot was deserted and left for dead by his own men, Butch took over as the new leader of Gotham's underworld, but within a couple of months retook his position as Penguin's second-in-command. Months out of jealousy for Penguin's preference over Edward Nygma, he hired mercenaries to take on the alias of the Red Hood Gang in order to stage a rescue for Oswald and win his favor again only to be caught out by Nygma. Sent to a hospital from injuries sustained during the coup, Tabitha Galavan hijacked the ambulance and sent him into hiding. Later on, he and Tabitha began conspiring against the current ruler of Gotham, Barbara Kean, to take control of the underworld themselves. However, Butch was shot by Barbara leaving him comatose in Hospital Brass. Upon his body being dumped into Slaughter Swamp, Butch is revived as Solomon Grundy and befriends Nygma, with no knowledge that he hated him, and the two go to Cherry's place in The Narrows where they join forces with Lee Thompkins to get money. Eventually, Tabitha discovers Butch's current state and helps him regain his memory. Oswald later has Hugo Strange captured and forces him to cure Butch's condition. Following his return to his normal state, he reunited with his lover Tabitha and they confess their love for one another but Oswald shoots and kills Butch, as part of his scheme to get revenge on Tabitha for killing his mother. Biography Early life Born Cyrus Gold, his name was changed to Butch Gilzean under unknown circumstances. Growing up alongside fellow Falcone gang member Jimmy Saviano, Butch and Jimmy were delinquents at an early age. One time, the pair robbed a butcher shop, stealing several pounds of meat for their families. Despite a brotherly relationship, Butch withheld several prime cuts from Jimmy, leaving his partner-in-crime clueless that he had received the inferior ground beef. Working for Fish Mooney Several years later, Gilzean gained worked as the second in command of Fish Mooney, a part of Carmine Falcone's crime family. Butch and Fish acquired a property used for chicken fighting and made it into a nightclub named Mooney's Nightclub, which they managed to turn into a successful venture over the course of a decade with hard work. Butch allows Fish's umbrella man, Oswald Cobblepot, to land a couple of blows himself against an employee caught stealing from Mooney named Raoul. Later, Butch is told by Fish that Bullock threatened her, and while Bullock is untying Gordon, he's knocked out. However, the two detectives are saved by the timely intervention of Carmine Falcone. Don Falcone entrusts Butch Gilzean with reminding Fish Mooney that she has to ask him before murdering cops before releasing Gordon and Bullock. Butch is present when Fish furiously swears to kill Falcone and wishes that she could make Cobblepot suffer more. Butch is told by one of Mooney's henchmen to make Falcone's latest lover Natalia undergo an unfortunate accident. As such, he later sets up a mugging. When Fish auditions singers, she tells Butch to keep looking after the first audition. Butch objects because the girl was pretty, but Fish tells him that she didn't want a pretty girl but a weapon. When Fish discovers that Cobblepot was still alive, after overcoming a fit of rage, she sends Butch looking for Gordon so she could talk to him. Butch later goes to Barbara Kean's penthouse and holds her hostage. He harasses her and reveals that Jim did not kill Cobblepot as he was told. Gordon returns home and quickly defeats both Gilzean and his associate. He later intercepts a truck belonging to Maroni loaded with weapons worth millions, and shoots both of the employees inside the truck. Butch and Fish met with Kasyanov and his people to give them a pickup truck and the location of the secret vault where Falcone kept much of his money. Later while the Russians were robbing the vault, Butch, who was located nearby, activated the bomb placed under the van, killing Kasyanov and all his men. After Fish Mooney had Liza abducted, and Falcone agreed to her terms, Butch was excited and wanted to celebrate. Later, after Falcone confronts them at Fish's nightclub, Butch witnesses Liza killed, and he and Fish are then led are led away to their undetermined fates after Cobblepot takes the opportunity to mockingly say goodbye to Fish. Butch Gilzean later manages to free himself and knocks Bob unconscious. He then frees Fish Mooney. Butch and Fish later arrive at the nightclub in order to exact revenge on Cobblepot. However, Zsasz arrives with three associates and a gunfight ensues, forcing Mooney and Gilzean to flee. Butch sends Fish out the window to escape while he buys Mooney some time which ends with Gilzean getting wounded by Zsasz. Working for Oswald Cobblepot Butch was later brainwashed by Victor Zsasz in order for him to work for Oswald Cobblepot. Butch later helps Penguin steal Maroni's alcohol having police officers "confiscate it". They have a toast together. Butch later informs Penguin that Maroni had arrived at his club, and couldn't get his mother out in time. During the events of the Falcone-Maroni Gang War, Butch accompanies Cobblepot when he attempts to kill Falcone in the hospital, only for Jim to thwart their plans. Gordon and Bullock take Falcone, Penguin, and Butch to one of his safehouses, but Fish Mooney and her gang ambush them. Butch is then recruited back to Fish's crew but he is struggling to stand beside her since he is still under Cobblepot's control. After Fish kills Maroni and recaptures Falcone, Bullock, and Gordon after an escape attempt, Cobblepot comes in and shoots the majority of Fish's crew, chasing her up to the roof. With Fish and Cobblepot struggling for who gets to control Gotham, Butch arrives holding the two at gunpoint; since his mind is still struggling to choose a side, Butch shoots both Fish and Cobblepot. After realizing what he had just done, Butch rushes over to Fish and apologizes. Fish forgives him and assures him she'll be fine, but before either can react, Cobblepot knocks Butch down and pushes Fish over the edge of the roof and into the water below, gaining complete control of Gotham and with Butch now completely at his mercy. Butch reports to Cobblepot that Odgen Barker is in debt, though Odgen believed it was forfeit as Carmine Falcone is retired, though Cobblepot believes he still owes him the 70 grand. Butch later questions Penguin as to why they're killing mayoral candidates. Penguin tells him about his mother's kidnapping and Butch tells them that they had to find her. With help from Selina Kyle, Butch is sent by Oswald to recruit the Pike Brothers into committing an arson-based robbery on a building owned by Wayne Enterprises. Cobblepot later cuts off his hand, so that he can go under cover to rescue Gertrud Kapelput from Theo Galavan. Unfortunately, Theo learns of this and has his sister deprogram Butch, causing him to side with them. Later on, a scraped and hurt Butch returns to Cobblepot, revealing his mother is located at the waterfront. Arriving at the waterfront they discover his mother behind bars. Theo and Tabitha appeared and Cobblepot ordered Butch to shoot them dead, however, due to him being reconditioned to now be loyal to them Butch guns down two bodyguards working for Cobblepot. Although Tabitha unlocks the door to let Gertrud out, she stabs her in the back when she embraces Cobblepot, killing her much to the shock of Butch. Theo orders Butch to kill Cobblepot and dump both of their bodies, but Cobblepot taunts Theo that he won't do the dirty work himself. Theo decides to execute Cobblepot himself, but he stabs Theo in the neck and escapes. Running the Gotham Underworld Butch is later visited by Gordon and Bullock who want to know where Penguin is. Butch tells them that he isn't Penguin's lap dog anymore and asks them to leave if they do not have a warrant. They are interrupted when Zsasz arrives with a horde of killers to kill Butch. Zsasz, waiting outside of the diner Butch is in, states that everyone who leaves now will not be harmed whereas everyone who stays will die. This leads to Butch's men deserting, leaving their boss and friend alone. Gordon than ties Butch to the heater, stating that they will leave Butch here for Zsasz if he does not talk. Butch reveals that Galavan orchestrated Penguins attacks and forced him by threatening his mother. Before Butch can reveal more, Zsasz starts his attack. While Bullock and Gordon fight off the attackers, Butch escapes. Four weeks after Theo Galavan was killed and Oswald Cobblepot ends up on the run, Butch Gilzean started running Oswald's business. After killing one of his underlings with a drill bit attachment where his hand should be, he is then visited by Tabitha Galavan who successfully persuades him to start a partnership with her. Both of them make out as it is secretly watched from the ventilation by Selina Kyle. Much to Butch and Tabitha's astonishment, they are visited by Oswald after he is released from Arkham Asylum and deemed "sane". Although Tabitha attempts to go in for the kill, Butch stops her. Oswald claims he is a changed man and much to the awe of Butch and Tabitha claims Butch is his "friend", despite everything he put him through. Butch chooses to spare Oswald's life, as he acknowledges that he has lost a lot and that they are now "even". However, he does allow Tabitha to tar and feather Oswald as a punishment, although Oswald leaves Butch's place in high spirits and sees the experience as a joke. Butch's nephew Sonny also works for him and is involved in growing magic mushrooms. Selina Kylie and Bruce Wayne attempt to steal from Sonny. Butch Gilzean later found Barbara Kean sleeping in his house as Tabitha stated that Barbara "has come home". With only a day into Barbara staying with them, Butch appears to be annoyed and also very unnerved with her, as Barbara seems to be slipping back into insanity. He shared his concerns with Tabitha, although she claimed Barbara is harmless. They are then distracted by the TV when it is revealed Tabitha's brother Theo is alive again and causing chaos in Gotham City. Deal with Cobblepot After Tabitha is stabbed and hospitalized by her brother, Butch is at her bedside and pleads with an unconscious Tabitha not to die. Penguin shows up and Butch pulls a gun out on him, believing he intends to kill her. However, Penguin tells Butch that the main one behind their problems is Theo himself. The pair of them form an alliance, and head to Wayne Manor where Theo plans to finish his original mission of killing Bruce Wayne. Penguin distracts Theo before he can kill Bruce, Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth and steps aside, showing Butch armed with a rocket launcher. Butch fires upon Theo, incinerating and killing him. The pair of them then leave. A day later Butch along with Barbara is at Elijah Van Dahl's mansion watching Oswald display his step-mother Grace's head, much to his discomfort. Later on that evening Butch, Oswald, and Butch's crew plan to kill Hugo Strange for the torture he inflicted on Oswald at Arkham Asylum. As a prison bus embarking from Indian Hill crashes through the streets, Butch and his crew fire upon it, with Butch himself using a minigun. The bus crashes and Oswald's approaches it, thinking Strange is inside. But to the disbelief of Butch, an alive Fish exits and approaches Oswald, causing him to faint. Fish turns to Butch and winks at him, causing him and his gang to flee the scene in horror. Butch became Oswald's henchman once again, seemingly willing to take orders from him with no apparent issue. Six months following the incident with the prison bus, Butch accompanies Oswald to a press conference at the GCPD precinct, where Oswald accuses the police force of trying to hide the truth from the public, and urged the people of Gotham City to find Fish Mooney. The pair head to a nightclub named The Sirens which is ran by Barbara and a full recovered Tabitha, the latter whom Butch still has feelings for. During a meeting between Oswald, Barbara and Tabitha Butch is sent to the bar and out of the way. There he is approached by Selina and sends her on her way for being too young to be attending the club. When Oswald returns to Butch, he reveals Selina stole his wallet. Butch and Oswald are called back to the bar as Barbara has been threatened by three mobsters, also her and Tabitha killed both of them and injured one. It turned out Butch hired them as he hoped Tabitha would run to him for protection. Angry, Oswald shot the last remaining mobster in the head and told Tabitha that the only reason he hasn't murdered her in retaliation for killing his mother is because Butch has not given him permission yet. The following day the pair of them watched a news report on a hostage situation at an abandoned mansion, which Fish is involved with. Both Butch and Oswald rally citizens in Gotham and arrive at the Gotham to take down the monsters. Whilst the angry mob cause a scene outside the mansion much to the anger of Nathaniel Barnes who is trying to keep the situation under control, Oswald sneaks off after getting a tip off from Gordon that Fish is escaping into the woods round the back. Conspiring against Penguin After Oswald's successful plot to drive out the monsters of Gotham, he won public approval and as such began running for mayor against current acting mayor Aubrey James. In order to try and make sure Oswald would win the election, Butch began paying off the voting stations. However Oswald's friend Edward Nygma (who he got out of Arkham Asylum to help with the campaign) wanted Oswald to win fairly and show that the people of Gotham did care for him, and took back the money from the voters. When Butch found out he was furious with Edward, feeling he has sabotaged any chance of winning, a revelation which briefly angered Oswald until he found out he had won by a landslide, without cheating. Oswald was thrilled, and proceeded to criticise Butch for not believing in him. As such, Oswald appointed Edward as his chief of staff, much to Butch's dismay and fury. Feeling like he is yet again being treated like second best, Butch plotted to win back Oswald's approval by creating a second Red Hood Gang and getting them to threaten Oswald during a speech and decapitate the statue of his late mother, which caused Oswald to want revenge on the gang. Butch met up with the gang later upon, but realising that Oswald had worked out where they were hiding out and coming along with his gang and Victor Zsasz in tow, Butch proceeded to betray and gun down the gang members, making Oswald approve of him again for dealing with the people that disgraced his mother. However Edward was not convinced by Butch's ruse. During Oswald's celebration party at The Sirens nightclub, Edward approached Butch and revealed that he wanted to betray Oswald, as he also didn't want to be treated second best. Butch wasn't convinced at first, but finally agreed, especially as he found out that Edward got Zsasz to hold Tabitha captive in the club's kitchen. Butch donned the red hood mask per Edward's instruction and interrupted Oswald's speech to the party guests. He attempted to shoot Oswald with a gun given to him by Edward, only to find it was filled with blanks and that he had been set up. Zsasz shoot and incapacitates Butch, and Edward unmasks him as the traitor. Tabitha manages to get free and helps take down Oswald's crew, and Butch proceeds to attack Edward only to be knocked unconscious by Oswald. Butch is taken into custody and driven to hospital for treatment,but is broken out of the ambulance by Tabitha and hidden away in a safehouse. When Edward believes Butch is behind the murder of his girlfriend Isabella, he tracks down Butch and kidnaps both him and Tabitha, and proceeds to torture the pair of them. But during the torture session Butch (who has been trying to convince Edward he wasn't behind her murder) makes up false details of the murder, which confirms to Edward that Butch wasn't the one who did it. However it is too late as Tabitha ends up losing her hand in a torture device bought by Edward, and a stunned Edward leaves the scene after Barbara tracks them down. After Edward comes to the conclusion that Oswald killed Isabella out of jealously, he meets Butch, Barbara and Tabitha at the hospital, and forms an alliance to bring down the Penguin. Butch and Tabitha later interrogate Oswald on Nygma's whereabouts. Oswald taunted Butch about how he was no longer as important as he was in the past, and Butch almost shot him until Tabitha reminded him Barbara said not to kill him. Oswald taunted Butch further and Tabitha taunted Oswald about how he did nothing when she killed his mother. Tabitha said they were taking Oswald with them, and Butch knocked Oswald out when he protested, but was dismayed when Tabitha told him he would have to carry Oswald now. They took Oswald to Barbara where she persuaded him to help them find Nygma and started to make him question whether he really loved Nygma, but it was all a ploy as Nygma was there all along. The trio turned Oswald over to him where Nygma took him to the pier, shot him, and Oswald fell into the water. Growing Distrust in Barbara Gordon visited Butch and Tabitha and tried to convince them to give up Nygma's location. Tabitha lied that she didn't know where Nygma and Barbara went. After Gordon left, Butch said Tabitha should have given up Nygma, but Tabitha said she can't betray Barbara. Butch scoffed that Barbara always had Tabitha's best interests at heart. Later, Butch was proven right when Tabitha told Barbara she told Gordon where to find Nygma, saying that Barbara promised Tabitha could kill Nygma once he handed over the underworld. Barbara ranted that she will never be in control as long as the Court of Owls exists, even though she and Tabitha were supposed to be partners. Butch was later surprised when Nygma told them that Oswald had survived, but initially refused to help Nygma kill Oswald since Nygma was the one who shot Oswald. Nygma reminded Butch that they were all working together, so to Oswald, they are all guilty. Barbara agreed with Nygma and formed a new alliance with him. They interrogated Selina Kyle, who knew Oswald was hiding away with her friend, Ivy Pepper. Selina asked for cash to leave town, and a promise that they wouldn't hurt Ivy However, as Selina was about to give away Oswald's location, Barbara shooed Tabitha and Butch away. As they walked away, Butch asked Tabitha how long they would have to put up with Barbara. When the group found Oswald, they were surprised to be joined by Fish Mooney, who absconded with Oswald. With Fish on the loose, Butch became more desperate to take Barbara and Ncygma out and even suggested Fish could do it for them, but Tabitha said she wasn't ready. They noticed Leslie Thompkins was in the club and Butch went to confront him. Leslie insulted Butch, and he went to physically remove her from the club, but realized too late Leslie had the virus and she viciously assaulted him. Leslie asked to see Barbara and grinder her stiletto heel onto Butch's chest, telling Tabitha to tell Barbara the next time Leslie sees her, she is going to rip her head off of her body. Butch continued to push Tabitha into betraying Barbara by noting that Nygma almost killed them and now Barbara is working with him, saying he knows she cares about her, but what they had is gone. Barbara interrupts them, and says they are about to lent his city. She noticed Nygma is missing and finds out he took Jervis Tetch with him. Barbara raged at Butch and Tabitha, blaming them for letting Nygma kidnap Jervis, and Butch blamed Barbara she trusted Nygma. It didn't take them long to find Nygma, and a gun battle ensued between them and Gordon, who eventually escaped with Harvey and Jervis. Butch and Barbara got into an argument as the trio made plans to go to their safe house. After Barbara stormed off, Butch said he wasn't waiting any longer and told Tabitha that Barbara has broken every promise she made to them. He suggested taking Barbara out at the safe house, and Tabitha agreed. Butch offered to do it himself, but Tabitha said they would do it together, and kissed Butch. In a Coma Barbara confronted Butch outside of the safe house and told him she knew she and Tabitha were plotting against her, but Butch claimed he was working alone. Barbara continued to make fun of Butch, and Butch called her out on taking shots at him because she missed Tabitha's loyalty and strength. Butch subtly pulled out a razor and said that if it helps, Barbara never deserved Tabitha. Barbara shot Butch in the head, and took his prosthetic hand to show Tabitha. Butch survived and remained in a coma in Hospital Brass where a doctor felt he got what deserved for being a mobster, and stated he was Butch Gilzean, but another doctor said that Butch's chart listed his name as Cyrus Gold. The reason why he changed his name is still unknown to this day. Rebirth While the hospital was being cleared out to make room for more patients, two orderlies brought Gilzean's body to Slaughter Swamp and dumped his remains into its waters. After they left, the chemicals from Indian Hill that were dumped into Slaughter Swamp revived Butch Gilzean in a zombie-like state while also regenerating his hand. Stumbling upon some people, Butch attacked them when they took action against him - some of them were knocked out or retreated. Taking the name Solomon Grundy from the song that was playing, he borrowed some clothes and made his way back to Gotham City. Once there, he found an injured Edward Nygma, who was still recovering from being frozen in ice. When in the alley, Nygma and Solomon Grundy were having some food they found when the same men showed up to get even with Solomon Grundy. While most of the men either ended up defeated or escaping, Solomon Grundy's arm was set on fire, and Nygma used nearby water to put it out. While walking in Gotham City, Nygma told Solomon Grundy that they were friends. Upon arriving at Cherry's fight club, Nygma offered to have Solomon Grundy fight in the ring. Cherry accepted, but first had to have Solomon Grundy's fire injury tended to by her fight club's latest doctor, Leslie Thompkins. To be added. Gaining back memories Tabitha attempts to make Butch remember who he was, and begins smashing him over the head repeatedly. When the plan appears fruitless, a disappointed Tabitha makes her leave, unaware that Butch has managed to gain back his memories moments after she left. To be added. The Legion of Horribles To be added. Towards evening on this day, the members of the Legion of Horribles returned to the Falcone Mansion after fullfilling their individual tasks. Enraged that his brother Jeremiah Valeska was able to escape him, Jerome tried to calm himself again by tieing his servant Carl to a chair in front of the fireplace and playing an altered version of Russian Roulette, trying to shoot Carl dead. Jerome eventually succeeded while Firefly sat on the couch and watched the whole event. Even though he killed Carl, Valeska stated that it didn't make him feel better at all. Right then, Penguin along with Solomon Grundy entered the Falcone Mansion, while Scarecrow went into the room and revealed that the test subject had arrived. Thinking Crane was talking about Grundy, Valeska commented on him as being too large for a test subject. However, Cobblepot explained Jerome that this is not his test subject and moved on by introducing Solomon Grundy to Valeska, stating that he will make a welcome addition to the team. Thereupon, Valeska inspected Grundy, commenting that he likes him since he seems scary. He then praised Oswald for recruiting a new member and greeted Grundy by punshing him in the shoulder for fun, resulting in Jerome's hand to hurt due to Solomon's strong physiology. Afterwards, Jervis Tetch and Mr. Freeze entered the room with a frightened civilian they hold hostage, Jervis explaining that they captured an unwilling businessman in order to test Valeska's plan. Jerome then grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him to Scarecrow. When the businessman begged them for not hurting him, Crane explained that this won't hurt a bit before spraying a strange violet gas into the man's face that first causes him to cough. However, shortly thereafter the man began to laugh softly, leading to louder laughter, while the man's face started to stretch to an unnatural extended smile and his skin turned pale white. Excited by the man's horrible transformation, Jerome started laughing along with him, stating that they are gonna need a lot more of this gas. Disgusted and shocked by this sight, most other members turned away from the two laughing men, except for Victor Fries, who apparently enjoyed it. The laughing toxin eventually showed it's full impact as the man's lauhghter turned into a piercing scream, leading to blood coming out of his eyes, killing him as a consequence. After Jerome Valeska's death and the subsequent end of the Legion of Horribles, Penguin and Solomon Grundy continued to reside in the Falcone Mansion. Betrayed by the Riddler To be added. At night, tranquilizer darts hit all the police officers at Gotham Savings and Loan, causing them to pass out on the floor. Calmly, Lee and Riddler walked through the now unguarded bank, latter one saying that the pistol would have been more fun, whereon Thompkins told him that he indulges her. When Nygma told her that breaking open the vault is the last detail, Lee said that this is a big detail before asking him how he did solve it. Riddler then suddenly stopped walking and revealed that he had a little help from some friends. He passionately began to speak a riddle: "I'm the revealer of masks. When I appear, friend becomes foe. And the one that you love becomes the one that you hate. What am I?". Right then Penguin and Butch appeared behind Lee, latter one holding a crowbar, while Cobblepot answered the riddle by saying "betrayal". As Lee turned around in surprise, Oswald gleefully greeted her. When she looked back at Riddler, he aimed his gun right at her, revealing to her that it is not a dart gun before ordering the horrified woman to go ahead, whereon Penguin and Grundy followed them to the bank vault in order to break it open. While Cobblepot and Grundy loaded all the treasures on the truck, Riddler held Lee at gunpoint and told her that this is the price for taking advantage of him, even though she insisted that this is wrong and that she wasn't using him. Since she called him "Ed", he informed her once again that he doesnt't want to be called that, before he said that he is not wrong about her. Right then, Penguin returned to the vault room and reported that the truck is almost full meaning they should rather leave, whereon Nygma answered that Oswald should inform the ogre, referring to Butch, and that Gilzean should leave the property deeds, claiming they are all worthless since they belong to the Narrows. Cobblepot then began to laugh sadistically at Lee and looked over her shoulder, joking that this is how the tale of the Queen of the Narrows ends. He then gloated further by yelling "Goodbye, Lee" in her face before he bursted out into evil laughter and went into the vault where Butch was still picking up the treasures. Riddler watched as Penguin left them, afterwards he slowly put his pistol away and started to search around in his pockets, whereon Lee asked him what he is doing. Nygma spoke to himself, wondering how that did go again. He pulled a molotov cocktail out of his suit pocket and said "I'm the revealer of masks. When I appear friend becomes foe.". Lee said that the answer to that riddle is "betrayal", Riddler confirmed this, before lighting up the petrol bomb and throwing it into the vault on the Narrows documents lying around, lighting them on fire immediately, causing the alarm to go on. Horrified and surprised, Penguin and Gilzean turned around and tried to run out of the vault, but the bars already blocked the way out. When Butch yelled at Riddler, asking him what the hell he is doing, he answered that he is just burning the Narrows property deeds, but Butch shouted that he wasn't referring to that. Enraged, Penguin yelled that Riddler is proving his love by betraying them. Butch threatened that these bars won't hold him and that he will be out very soon, but before he could end his threat Riddler interrupted him revealing that he and Lee will already be out by then. Nygma then turned to Oswald while coming closer to the bars and revealed to his old friend that he just wanted him to hear something, that they have been through thick and thin and that he holds no grudge against him but that Penguin comes against him if he comes against Lee. Behind Nygma, Lee smiled when she heard this, while Cobblepot's mouth was open widely in astonishment. Butch then tried to reach through the bars in order to grab Nygma, calling Riddler a "twerp" and threatening to dismember him. Riddler calmly told Gilzean that he won't even gonna try with him, before turning around and leaving the room, asking Lee to follow him while he passed by her. Enraged, Cobblepot yelled after Nygma that this won't make any difference and that Lee is still using him. While Butch bent the bars apart, Penguin shouted after Nygma that he is not the Riddler, but rather just a fool, before further cursing in anger. Shortly after, Lee allowed the GCPD to arrest her in order to distract them, giving Nygma enough time to escape the building. Butch eventually managed to tear the bars apart, whereon Penguin and Grundy also escaped into the night without getting caught, even though the bank robbery turned out to be a complete failure for these two villains. A New Opportunity The next day, Penguin watched an old black-and-white cartoon on TV at the Falcone Mansion. He sat down on an armchair and donned a napkin in order to use it as a bib. Thereon, he picked up a fried chicken leg from the small table in front of him, but right when he tried to to take a bite, Solomon Grundy who also sat in an armchair next to him tared the chicken leg out of Oswald's hands and ate it himself. Raging, Cobblepot asked him how long these petty agressions are going to continue, but Butch responded that there is nothing petty about his agressions. Sarcastically, Penguin asked Gilzean if he first has to starve until he can guess the source of Grundy's resentment. Frustrated, Grundy threw the chicken leg on his table and reproached Oswald since he said that if they joined forces they would be back on top, but instead they are grubbing for Jerome and got played by Nygma. And even though Penguin promised that he would find Butch a cure, he still remains a mutant. Cobblepot then said that he admits that through no fault of his own their advancement has not run a pace. Even more angry about this statement from Cobblepot, Butch yelled at him, making clear that they are just squatting in Falcone's Mansion, knocking over liquid stores to pay for groceries, while everyone else is carving up Sofia's territory. Thereon, Oswald tried to justify these actions by telling Gilzean that they are lying in wait building a nest egg, while less deliberate players show them their cards. Very angry, Grundy pulled Penguin at the shoulder closer to him, threatening to crush his windpipe like a beer can if he won't find Hugo Strange and get him cured. Noticing a news report by Jennifer Luree on the TV, Penguin commanded Grundy to be silent, who actually felt incredibly furious that Oswald shushed him, leading to Cobblepot to shush him once more, explaining that he sees an opportunity here. Cheerfully, he realized that the Cult of Jerome invaded the GCPD in order to throw a wake for their deceased leader, whereon he got up and turned the TV off. However, Grundy questioned how that is an opportunity. Thereupon, Oswald explained that confusion is always an opportunity for the clear headed, that someone is showing his cards and added that they should go take a peek. The Penguin then left the room, whereon Grundy threw his napkin down on the plate full of chicken bones before getting up too. To be added. Cure and final death That night, Penguin and Tabitha return to the Falcone Mansion after they lost the battle against Ra's al Ghul and Jeremiah Valeska. Galavan immediately holds a blade to Hugo Strange's throat and asks him where Butch is and what he did with him. However, Gilzean then stepped out of the shadows behind her, with his human form now completely restored. Touched by the cure, both lovers reunite by confessing their love for each other and sharing a passionate kiss. Butch then turned to Cobblepot, who was watching them in glee the whole time. He told Penguin that he will never forget this and that he is there no matter what he needs. Oswald thanks him and tells Butch that he considers him a friend. However he then confesses that he is truly sorry to the confusion of Tabitha and Butch, right before pulling his gun and shooting Butch in the chest. Butch collapsed on the floor, instantly dying in Tabitha's arms. From the other end of the room, Penguin softly asked the shocked woman if she really thought he forgot that she murdered his mother, that he just got over it. Oswald then reveals that he had lived with that pain every day for the past few years. Moreover, he explains that he could have killed her anytime he wanted, but that he believes in an eye for an eye. She took away the one person he loved, so he took away the one person she loved, something she should get used to live with as he did. Enraged, Galavan ran to Cobblepot in order to kill him, but he casually used his gun a second time and shot her right in the leg, causing her to kneel down in front of him from the pain. Still in disbelief and shock, she asks him if all of this: finding Strange, curing Butch, was all so he could kill him in front of her. Penguin confirms this and then looks right into her eyes, telling her that she shouldn't worry, since he plans on killing her too, but only in time when he feels that she has suffered enough. Full of hate, she tells him that this won't happen if she kills him first. Gloating, Cobblepot says that she is welcome to try, before having her carried out of the Falcone Mansion by two of his henchmen, while Tabitha is still groaning and threatening to kill Penguin. Oswald then looked at Butch Gilzean's motionless body, somewhat feeling sorry that he had to kill his old friend in order to get his revenge. Personality Although somewhat brutish, Butch's tough exterior hides a sentimental and emotional side. This side is revealed when he breaks down in tears over Fish Mooney's death and Tabitha Galavan's sustained injuries and hospitalization. Butch was deeply loyal to Fish, demonstrating more loyalty than usual for a mobster. Even after being kidnapped and tortured into the servitude of Oswald Cobblepot, his sense of loyalty is hard to suppress as he was seen apologizing to Fish after previously shooting her and crying after she was (seemingly) killed by Penguin. Despite being loyal to Penguin, this was only due to the traumatic mental torture he suffered from Zsasz and when Tabitha reversed this process, he betrayed Cobblepot. With Fish dead and no longer under the control of Penguin, Butch became his own man as he was no longer anyone's stooge and opportunistically took full control of Cobblepot's assets when the latter was incarcerated within Arkham Asylum, becoming the new "King of Gotham", and thus filling the power vacuum that Penguin left in the criminal underworld momentarily. Even with this new and slightly ruthless personality, he showed genuine care regarding Tabitha and allowed her to share his power and was even willing to work with Cobblepot to avenge her when she was injured by her resurrected brother. Butch is commonly underestimated by many people who see him as a thoughtless toady due to his large and violent frame. Though sometimes appearing thuggish dim-witted, he also has a good deal of street smarts and knows Gotham better than most. Part of this may stem from always being a henchman and not needing to use his brains or the mental torture he suffered at the hands of Zsasz. In any case he was intelligent enough to fool Penguin and betray him when he went to save his mother from Theo Galavan. Unlike many mobsters, Butch is not a vengeful individual as he seemed content enough that Penguin lost a mother and was broken down enough by Strange's doctors in Arkham Asylum when he entered his house, chose not to kill him but instead tar and feather for cutting off Butch's hand, claiming he believed in "an eye for an eye". Other than Mooney, the one person who Butch truly cares for is Tabitha. Even when she attempted to push him away, he still insists that he loves her and is even willing to put his life on the line to protect her. She eventually reciprocates his feelings. Powers and abilities Former Powers *'Resurrection enhanced physiology:' After Butch's body was dumped in Slaughter Swamp and exposed to the chemicals from Indian Hill, his physical attributes were greatly enhanced. It also allowed him to live without blood, as Lee Thompkins and Hugo Strange both stated his heart was no longer beating. Butch eventually gave up all his powers when he ordered Professor Strange to find a cure. **'Superhuman strength:' Upon being risen from the dead, Butch became inhumanly strong, being able to easily defeat multiple opponents alone. He is strong enough to tear a person's arm off in a manner of seconds. **'Superhuman durability:' Butch's muscle and bone constitution is much denser than a normal human. **'Regeneration:' Upon being risen from the dead, Butch's amputated hand had been regenerated. Former Weaknesses *'Pyrophobia:' Following his resurrection, Butch developed a fear of fire after one of the men who attacked him in the alley with a molotov cocktail. When he saw Firefly use her flamethrower, he cowered into a fetal position. Butch eventually overcame his fear of fire when he regained his memories, as he wasn't afraid of Nygma's petrol bomb during the failed bank rob. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 5 * * Gotham: A City Gone Mad * * Novels *''Gotham: Dawn of Darkness'' *''Gotham: City of Monsters'' }} Trivia *Butch's medical chart as seen in reveals his age is 35. Behind the scenes *Even though initially appearing as an original character for the first three seasons of the show, the season 3 finale "Heroes Rise: Heavydirtysoul" reveals his birth name as Cyrus Gold. In the DC comics, Cyrus Gold is the alter-ego of the zombie supervillain Solomon Grundy. He first appeared in All-American Comics #61. (1944) and created by Alfred Bester and Paul Reinman where he was the enemy of the Green Lantern Alan Scott before fighting Batman and Superman on different occasions. *The revelation of Butch as Cyrus Gold makes him the fourth live-action version of the character to appear on television, with the first being in Legends of the Superheroes in which he was portrayed by Mickey Morton. The second was on Smallville, where he was portrayed by John DeSantis. The third being in the second season of Arrow in which he was portrayed by Graham Shiels, although in that depiction he was Cyrus Gold and didn't become Solomon Grundy. *Butch isn't the first portrayal of Cyrus Gold as a mobster. In The Justice League Animated Series, Cyrus Gold was characterized as a mobster, who was betrayed by his cohorts, killed, and had his body dumped in Slaughter Swamp where he was later revived as Solomon Grundy. *Butch Gilzean is one of three characters that appear to be an original creation of the show at first, only to be revealed to be based on a comic book character later on. The other two characters are Nathaniel Barnes, who is revealed to be the show's version of the Executioner, and Theo Galavan, who takes on the mantle of Azrael. References }} Category:Antagonists Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Resurrected Category:Legion of Horribles members Category:Falcone crime family Members Category:Cobblepot crime family Members Category:Deceased Category:Characters Killed by Oswald Cobblepot